One Boy For an Eternity
by yyolanduh
Summary: NM spoilers! Bella and Edward are in love but when Bella starts to fall in love with someone else will everything be ruined?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any accompanying books. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction. I do however own this plot. 

_A/n: first fanfic, be kind Also I'll update based on reviews because I don't want to waste my time posting a story no one wants to read. _

Chapter 1 

It was my first morning of officially being ungrounded but it didn't feel like it. Of course, I'd gotten to see Edward every night but it was nice for it to be official now. I'd also get to see all of my friends—well, most of them. And this last bit is why it still felt like punishment. Imprisonment. Jake still wasn't talking to me and I'd did everything to get him to except driving to La Push and banging on his door. I'd snuck calls, emailed him...over one hundred times. But he had not called me back and I was pretty sure that all the emails I'd sent him had been deleted and not read. Edward was fed up with it.

"Bella." His words, although curt and irritated were beautiful and melodious.

"Hm?" I said, absentmindedly lost in my own thoughts.

"Are you thinking about that little boy again?" Asked Edward.

I sighed, "Jacob isn't a little boy Edward. He is two years younger than I am. And yes, I was thinking about him. I miss him, a lot. I'm thinking about going down to La Push, I mean it's not like I'm grounded anymore."

I was pacing about the floor going over one of my plans to get Jake back; make him care about me again. He was my best friend, he knew all of my secrets. Edward pulled me down onto his lap, smoldering my eyelashes, lips, and neck in cold kisses.

"Why do you care, what he thinks? Why is his approval and forgiveness so important to you? You don't need him you have another lapdog—Mike Newton."

Edward said all of this in a very sweet voice although I could hear the hidden laughter in his throat.

I started laughing and hit his stone hard chest with my hand. I was sure I was more hurt than he was. "Mike is not my lapdog! He is my _friend _and so is Jake. I think you are a little envious."

Edward laughed. "Me? Envious of Mike Newton and Jacob Black? Being cooped up in this house has made you delirious Bella."

I huffed and stood up abruptly, surprising Edward. "I'm going to see Jacob, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"I'm coming with you."

I looked at Edward with horror filled eyes, I knew he was serious. If I had any chance of getting Jake back Edward could not be anywhere near. There were quite a few reasons why it would be best for Edward to not go with me to La Push. The ones that were most vital and important though were: a) Edward is a Vampire. Jake is a werewolf, they are natural enemies. That leads me to b) If Jacob and Edward were to fight one on one, I am pretty sure Edward would tear Jake to pieces. I do not want that, but if we are at La Push there would be four other werewolves on Jake's side to tear Edward to shreds. I definitely do not want that either.

So, Edward wasn't coming. He must've read the expression on my face because a look of logic and remorse washed over his beautiful features. "Or, I could go home and come back here after you get back from La Push. I don't like this though, I told you Jacob is a young werewolf. He has very little self-control...seeing you, may push him over the edge. If he hurt you Bella...I wouldn't want to have to kill him."

I looked at Edward warily. "Oh, please. I can take care of myself, I learned a lot while you were gone." He winced, we didn't usually talk about that. "I'm a big girl. And Jacob won't hurt me, I promise." I stood on my tiptoes and Edward kissed my lips softly before pulling away and tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"You are breathtaking." He whispered into my hair as I blushed. I looked down before easing away and getting my keys off the coffee table.

It was getting harder and harder for Edward and I to identify the boundary lines of "human" and "vampire." It was always getting blurrier thus ensuing we ended any intimacy before it could barely get pass a kiss on the cheek.

He opened the front door and I went out first. He followed and I locked the door. Edward opened the door of my truck for me, before getting into his Volvo. I made sure he drove off first so I could see him turn down the dirt road leading to his house. I didn't put it pass him to attempt to follow me.

I had to laugh at this, sometimes it truly felt as if Edward deemed me incompetent. That was something I missed so much about Jake—no matter how many times I messed up or injured myself he never used it against me. He never made jokes about my clumsiness or second guessed himself for letting me do something questionable.

As I drove I thought about so many things. One being that Edward was officially my fiancé, and that he'd promised to change me before I turned 20. And after we got married. I bit my lip because I knew that if that were to happen—and if it was my will it'd be inevitable, then Jake and I wouldn't be friends. But if that were true it gave Jake and me 2 years or less and I wanted to make it count. I didn't want him to remember me and feel hatred, I wanted my good times back.

I was thinking so much until when I drove up to his house in La Push it felt like it'd took ten minutes. The garage was open and I saw his car, he must've been back there too. The music coming from the car was _loud _so I hoped that meant he hadn't heard the deafening roar of my engine. If he had he would've no doubt hidden.

I went up to the car, and the windows were foggy. Even to me it wasn't that cold in Forks, not cold enough to be foggy. Horror immediately struck me—what if the car had caught on fire while Jake was doing something to it? I beat on the window, there was a lot of moving and two figures pulling apart.

Jake and a girl.

He got out quickly followed by her. She was beautiful; she had long black hair and copper colored skin. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed. She was smiling, partially and looked at me with a confused expression. We both turned to Jake.

Jake looked embarrassed but thankfully not angry. "Maggie this is my friend, Bella. Bella, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.

Maggie, who was my same height and about the same weight, smiled at me shyly. "Nice to meet you. Jacob mentioned you a few times although he mentioned a falling out."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you also...and I was hoping he'd finally forgive me?"

Jake sighed and Maggie whispered something in his ear before smiling at me and leaving.

"You should've called." Said Jacob gruffly.

"That's funny, considering we both know you would've had Billy tell me you didn't want to talk or I'd get no answer at all."

"Where's Cullen?" Asked Jacob.

"Not here." I replied.

He looked surprised. "Oh?"

I nodded. "This is between me and you, not me, you, and Edward. Can we talk?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Might as well. I don't think...considering the circumstance you found me in, it'd be...appropriate to talk in my car."

I blushed. "You're right. We'll do it in mine, over dinner. My treat at my house."

He shook his head. "Not such a good idea."

"Please?" I countered, in my most trying impression of Edward looking up from his lashes.

"You're persuasive but...let's just talk in your car or not at all, okay?"

I nodded. Jacob knew how to be blunt and get his point across in very few words.

We walked across the grass that was wet with frost to my truck. He sat in the passenger seat and I in the driver's seat. There was complete silence for what felt like hours. When I looked at my clock expectantly only 8 minutes had passed.

"I miss you so much." I said.

"Got that...from the voicemails." Said Jacob.

"You don't miss anything at all? Not even a little?"

Jacob smiled. "A little."

His smile didn't reach his eyes all the way, and it was forced and distant but I couldn't help noting his features.

He had grown a few inches more since I'd last seen him, but his cropped haircut had grown a bit. It was short and naturally spiking and sticking out on odd ends. He had surpassed _kind of_ beautiful—he **was** beautiful. Of course, not as beautiful as Edward and it's probably terrible to compare them but I did.

"Why are you staring like that?" Asked Jacob.

I shrugged. "I'm taking you all in...I might not see you for another three months."

He sighed. "Bella...we chose two different paths, the one that was chosen for me I can't help."

"It doesn't mean we can't be friends..." I said desperately.

He nodded sadly. "Every time we're together I'd know you'd been with him. That you'd be with him later and that you reek--"

"Of vampire, _I know_." I finished.

A true smile escaped his lips unwillingly. It was almost as beautiful as the ones before his transformation into a werewolf. "Yeah, pretty much. Like now, it's truly an awful smell."

"They feel the exact same way about your scent." I said.

He smiled. He leaned over and hugged me. "Putrid."

I pulled back, he was so close. I could see my reflection in his dark eyes. "Then why aren't you moving?" I whispered.

Before I knew it, our lips were colliding and I was lost in how warm his kiss felt. The warmest lips to ever touch mine, and the biggest mistake I could ever make.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any accompanying books. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction. I do however own this plot._

_A/n: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It's really nice to see such positive feedback and I'm happy you all are enjoying my story. Anyway on to chapter two!_

I stopped thinking about how warm Jake's lips were long enough to pull away. Jake looked confused, but deeply pleased with himself.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He whispered, huskily.

"Um, you have a girlfriend. Remember, Maggie?"

He smirked. "And you are unconditionally, irrevocably, in love with the blood—Edward."

"You're right, I am."

"Then why'd you'd kiss me Bella?"

"Because." I said in a small voice.

Jacob put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Deal with how you feel and then get back to me, okay. I'll answer when you call."

He got out of the car and shut the door. Either Jacob was getting really good at controlling his emotions or this night had went better than planned. I drove back in the dark on clear roads. That was a good thing, or else I'm sure I would've hit everyone or been blown at a million times. When I got home the cruiser was in the driveway.

I hadn't cooked for Charlie today, but I hoped he'd warmed up the leftover lasagna.

When I got in he was sitting on the couch watching football. "Couldn't wait to go see the Cullens, huh Bells?"

"No. I couldn't wait to go see Jake."

My father's eyes lit up. "Jacob Black? He talked to you?"

I nodded. "Yep. But I'm feeling really tired so I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed." It all came out very quickly as I made a mad dash upstairs.

I ran bath water and soaked. The kiss...it had to be from missing Jake so much. From all the time he'd been ignoring me and I'd been driving myself crazy. It was just an impulse, frustration. I did not have any romantic feelings toward Jacob Black. I couldn't.

But there was a very real part of me that thought back to all the time we'd spent alone. I remembered moments when there was so much tension, and when we'd leaned in a little too close. But I loved Edward, my beautiful, wonderful Edward. And Edward loved me that's why he agreed to do the one thing he wanted to do the least.

But why was he so hesitant about changing me?

He'd told me over and over that he wanted me to have a normal, human life. But apart of me knew he liked my blush and the smell of my blood. And maybe he loved that more than he loved _me_. Maybe he was in love with his bloodlust and not the person who's blood he lusting after.

I sank down into the tub at that thought. I'd made a silly mistake with Jacob that was all. No need in trying to find some way to make it Edward's fault. I was a silly human girl after all, who made silly human girl mistakes at times. I was thankful Edward couldn't read my mind; he'd never know. Well, as long as I didn't let my conscious eat away at my soul.

Whoa, hello angst.

I chose this moment to stop thinking about what led up to "the kiss" and dried off. I put on a silk nightgown and my hair up in a ponytail. I was clean I had washed off every trace of _outer_ exterior guilt.

Not inner.

When I got in my room Edward was lounging on my bed browsing through a copy of _Cosmo _Jessica had left.

"Please tell me you don't actually read this monthly?" Edward looked up at me annoyed.

"No, Jessica left it. I've been meaning to give it back to her. Why, would it matter if I did?"

He was at my side faster than the time it took to blink my eyes. "No, never. I'd just have to wean you off of it." He was grinning.

I recoiled from his cold arms. "Oh? So I am a dog or a baby now?"

He narrowed his topaz eyes a bit and looked at me curiously. "Oh I understand now."

_Crap!_ I was acting too jumpy over every little thing. He knew, I'd given myself away maybe that's what I'd wanted all along. To clear the air. I spoke and I sounded shaky, "you do?"

He nodded, rubbing my hair. "Things didn't go so well with Jacob. I'm sorry, but at least he was able to control what a brute he is. You're alright, don't be sad though he was a bad influence."

I love Edward, with every fiber in my being. He is my very reason for existing, my oxygen but in that moment I felt myself yank my head away from his hand. There was a question in his eyes. "Edward...I need some time alone."

"Alice was right." He said it quietly.

I looked up, alert now. "Alice was right, about what?"

He shook his head. "No...it can't be, y—you kissed him, didn't you?"

I hadn't answered but the abrupt change in my expression and demeanor must've gave Edward the answer he was looking for.

"Edward it was nothing, you have to believe me!"

Edward stood up and looked at me with repugnance. Every muscle in his beautiful face was distorted into what on anyone else would be an ugly mask. But on him it was simply as if he was attempting to make a silly face. "NOTHING? IT WAS 'NOTHING?' This coming from the woman who "loves me so much." The woman who wants me to TAKE AWAY HER MORTALITY so we can be together for _eternity_?" I tried to speak but he head up one long white finger.

"Do you have any idea the decision I'd made, Bella?" His voice was considerably lower as he remembered Charlie was still in the house. But his tone was still deadly, ice cold. There was very little velvet in it. "I was going to turn you into what I am, condemn you to Hell, just to have forever. I was going to do the very thing that would kill me if I were able to die. But if you still cannot determine if you only need to kiss me and not sixteen year old boys then it's best I leave."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Leave, like last time?"

He gave off a harsh laugh. "No, I wish I could. But I am staying, not for your sake but mine. For if I were to leave this place again no matter who came running I would let the Volturi kill me. I would die smiling, but no matter what you do I cannot leave you. Even if we are not together just seeing your face and knowing you are near will give me solace. Not peace or happiness, but solace in knowing you are alive. After all, I cannot be without you in some way and it is my job to keep you alive. Only I can protect you from our numerous enemies. But above all, I am truly a walking corpse without you."

My heart broke. It wasn't my scent Edward loved, it was me. He really didn't want to change me because of the life he felt he was condemning me to. He did want forever with me, more than I wanted it with him. He was going to do the one thing that could possibly kill his spirit, whatever little bit of it he had left. I was selfish and wrong, I didn't know what I wanted, Edward deserved better.

"So this is goodbye." He said, and before I could utter a proper response he'd escaped out my window, a blur in the night.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any accompanying books. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction. I do however own this plot.

_A/n: Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really do help me to keep going. I have the story written up to chapter five so I'm going to try and get the written chapters up within a day after each other. Also for those of you who thought I was "anti-Bella/Edward" I'm really not. If I was I wouldn't be reading Twilight. :)_

I didn't sleep at all that night.

I tossed and turned from discomfort and cried more than I had in months. Oddly enough, I didn't feel like my life was completely over. Knowing I would still see Edward in some way was truly a comfort. I would finish my remaining two months of senior year resilient. As much as I could already feel the healing hole in my heart throbbing I would not become a shell.

He would still be near. When my alarm went off at 6 o'clock I jumped up. I hadn't slept and expecting the buzzing only made it louder. I hurriedly put on jeans, a sweater, and Birkenstocks. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I put my hair in a bun half-heartedly. Charlie had cooked me breakfast this morning, and cooked it was. The sausage and biscuits were on the verge or being burned but I ate them anyway. If I didn't my stomach would churn even more. I gulped down a glass of milk, got all my books, my keys, put on a windbreaker, and was out the door.

It was cold but I didn't moan and huff like I usually did. This was to be expectant in Forks, so I just trudged along and inside my car. I drove in silence and decided to turn on the radio, it was on a pop station from the last time I'd drove to Port Angeles with friends.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

I turned off the radio quickly. I drove onto the parking lot and almost parked in my usual parking spot. I saw the shiny silver Volvo however and made a loop to the other side of the lot. I parked next to what I thought was Mike's empty car. But as soon as I got out he was waving me over ecstatically.

"Hey, Bella!" He looked around, "where's Edward?"

I shrugged. He hadn't actually asked me if we'd broken up so no need stating it. Mike would have it all over the school before I could get to my first class. "Um, I saw his Volvo so he's probably somewhere around."

I'd managed to answer in a way that didn't suggest we were broken up but didn't sound like were together either

"Oh well, I'll see you later."

I made my way to the building alone, something I hadn't had to do in a long time. When I got inside it seemed more bleak than usual. The lights seemed more gray. I made my way to my locker only to see Alice standing there. I couldn't read the expression on her face and I was bracing myself for the scolding of a lifetime.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hey..." I said looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry about you and my brother. I don't blame you...I know that you were overjoyed to see Jacob and that you didn't plan for any of that to happen. And I'm so sorry for telling Edward but I couldn't not give him a heads up."

"I don't blame you, it was my choice to kiss Jacob. Tell Edward, I love him, please?"

"Tell me yourself."

I turned around to see Edward standing there. He looked like he was trying hard not to glare at me. Alice squeeze my shoulder before walking away.

"I do love you." I said.

"Then why, did you kiss Jacob Black? Bella...you have a lot of explaining to do. But I am willing to listen for however long possible."

I nodded. "We have class really soon though."

Edward grabbed my hand and it seemed as if he was opening his car door for me in a matter of seconds. We were driving and on the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling dizzy.

"Breakfast." He said simply.

We drove right outside of Forks to an IHOP. Now that I was so close to Edward I heard my stomach growl. I guess this morning in my pep talk to myself I'd neglected that I needed food. I also started to feel fatigue from my 100 sleepless night.

I ordered the pancake platter with sausage, bacon, and orange juice. Edward ordered nothing.

"It's really hard to eat when you're just sitting there staring."

"Would you rather me attempt to eat the food that will taste like dirt to me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not a good start."

"Start talking."

"Okay well...you have to know that kissing Jacob was not planned. In fact, we were in this argument and we were so close and...I didn't even like it. All I remember is thinking about how warm—_hot_ his lips were. Edward it was the biggest mistake of my life you have no idea. I promise I will never speak to him again if that's what you'd like and I only did it because I thought you didn't love me."

"Why is it I'm the one always doing the love reassurance?"

"It's not that...I thought it was just my blood you loved."

It seemed like every trace of annoyance was wiped off of his face. "Oh."

I'd never heard Edward sound so genuinely shocked and rendered speechless. He smiled at me, albeit sadly making my insides flutter. "I can understand why you would feel that way, Bella as I make it known that every moment with you is a battle. Your smell is so tantalizing it near drives me crazy but don't you think in being able to admit this I am confessing my love to you? In being able to say that your blood is an amazing smell means I have no secrets from you? Bella...I love _you_. I love your blush, your clumsiness, the faces you make...the fact that you complete me. Bella your blood is just a small factor in what makes you Bella, makes you mine.

"That's why just knowing his lips touched yours shattered me. I felt betrayed, I want no one else to ever touch you the way I do, or love you the way I do, or see you as I do. And knowing how he feels about you...it kills me all over again. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "I won't see him" I uttered it with as much will power and strength as possible.

He smiled. "No, don't do that I don't want to stop you from living your life. I wouldn't be happy if you didn't see your friend because of my jealousy."

"No, I want to." I said.

Edward shook his head, "it will give me this _huge_ inferiority complex if you stopped talking to a sixteen year old because you thought it bothered me."

I let a chuckle escape before I looked up into his honey eyes. "So...what does this mean?"

"Don't go around kissing boys because you're happy to see them, Bella."

"I won't." I whispered.

He strode over to me. "Good." And he kissed me in earnest with the coldest lips I had ever felt on my lips.

But they were the sweetest and the only ones I'd need for an eternity.

We drove back holding hands, everything normal again. I could feel a question about my being changed coming on which might kill the tranquility but so what?

"Go on and ask it." Edward sighed.

I looked at him curiously, "are you sure you can't read my mind?"

He laughed. "I'm just getting better at reading your body language and facial expressions. It's what I was good at before I was changed."

Edward seldom talked about his life before becoming a vampire, and as usual a sad expression washed over his face. But he quickly went back to a small smile.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you were still going to change me."

"I promised, didn't I?" It wasn't really a question but it was open to a response.

"Yes and well, are you going to miss my blush?"

"Of course, I'll miss all the things that made you human but they'll be new things for me to love."

"Like..."

He shrugged. "I don't know every vampire is different but I'm sure they'll be little personality traits about you that are intensified. I'll love that and you'll still be my Bella."

There was a pause. "I'll still have my blush."

He raised an eyebrow indicating that I continue.

I took out my purse, I felt a jolt of electricity at being able to surprise Edward. Edward, who was _technically _110 years old.

I took out blush and looked at my pale skin in my compact mirror. I put a tiny dab of pink on each cheek. He looked over at me, squinting at first but then smiling.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me the one thing that I would miss."

"You mean, you wouldn't miss my scent?"

He scrunched up his nose. "I will get over it."

I squeezed his hand even tighter exhaling.

"Bella, do you know why I didn't want to change you? Really know?"

I thought. "Because you don't want me to give up my soul for damnation."

He laughed loud and hearty, which shocked me. He took this subject extremely serious and always reprimanded me for making jokes. "You say that so calmly, Bella. I want you to understand how big of a deal this is. At the end of the world, we will burn in hell."

"Yes, I know but Carlisle holds on to the thought that there is something else out there for you. That for going against such a terrible fate you'll be rewarded?"

He laughed harshly. "As if God would let my kind contaminate the Heavens."

"It wouldn't be contamination. You'd be the angel you are to me."

"How you see Demons as Angels is beyond me Bella. I don't want that for you but because I love you more than logic, I will change you. I still have human emotions and I am a very selfish man when it comes to you. I have spent so many decades alone that the thought of letting you go is unbearable."

We had reached the school's parking lot and Edward's words kept sounding in my ears. _How you see Demons as Angels. _

I crawled over into his seat, I was pushed up against him. I could feel and smell his delicious breath on my skin and my lips. I kissed him passionately, putting everything I was feeling into that kiss. My breath caught in my chest. Edward's hand ran up and down my side and finally through my hair. He kissed my neck I felt my fingers on his stomach, so many touches to substitute my words.

He pulled back, breathing hard as if he needed to breathe. "Let's go before we're caught."

"I don't care." I breathed, my words coming out in gasps. "You are an angel to me."

He ran his hands over my lips. "And you are my angel or whatever is above that." He looked around. "Oh well, I'm always thinking too much..." And he pulled me back to him and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter 4**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any accompanying books. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction. I do however own this plot. 

_A/n: Okay so this is Chapter three and it's actually been ready since like November but I didn't have the courage to post it. I just felt that nothing really happened in it but after rereading the chapter tonight I think it's not too bad. Read and review, please and thank you. :)) _

The rest of the day went by expectantly, as if nothing had happened. I was thankful I'd kept my mouth closed to Mike so I wouldn't have a lot of damage control to do at lunch. I drove home in my truck and Edward told me he wouldn't be able to come over tonight. He'd mentioned going on a special hunting trip with just the guys this weekend.

I went to the kitchen and opened all the cabinets and the refrigerator, trying to decide what to cook. I was in a good mood so I decided to make juicy cheeseburgers and fries, it was far from my normal cooking. While that was cooking I worked on my english homework and Physics. I had Mr. Banner this year also, and he gave us heaps of homework every night explaining it with enthusiasm.

I sighed, took a quick shower and changed into shorts, a t shirt, and flip flops. Jacob had told me to call him when I'd made up my mind which I definitely had and there was no competition anyway. Edward had washed away any trace of doubt that he didn't love me, he did. But apart of me still felt like calling Jake would be a betrayal. But the longer I waited to call him the longer I was prolonging he move on.

I picked up the phone while the thought was still fresh in my mind and I had some courage.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy! It's Bella, is Jake around?"

He paused. "Hold on, Bella."

Jacob came to the phone sounding out of breath. "Hey, what's up?"

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Wolf stuff." He whispered it as if it was forbidden to talk about, although maybe Billy still didn't like that I knew.

"Right well I've made up my mind."

I heard him chewing now. "And you chose Cullen, okay. I still have Maggie."

"And she's okay with it?"

"She was surprisingly understanding, I'm surprised Cullen isn't butt hurt about it."

"He realizes we make mistakes."

"Uh-huh. Well, look Bells, I gotta go but call me sometime."

"So this means we can be friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Well after I found out that I got you grounded for no reason I felt pretty bad and I guess we can be friends since those bloodsuckers can't bite you."

I didn't say anything I only corrected him on calling them "bloodsuckers."

"What do the Cullens call me, exactly?" He asked.

"Jacob Black, Jacob, Jake. Edward calls you "that sixteen year old" a lot."

Jake laughed, "well all of us can't be a million and one."

"Haha, very funny I better go finish dinner now before I burn something and my dad is reminded of my mother and never let's me cook again."

"Ah, I don't think he'd be that harsh. Your dad knows you're a pretty great cook."

"Yeah...well, call me. I'm tired of always being the concerned friend."

Silence. "Okay, see ya." And he clicked off.

Hanging up I immediately wanted to go see him and make sure he was okay but I quickly shook the thought. When Edward was away, if it weren't for Jacob I would have certainly gone insane. It would have just been me, my reckless voices, and no one to even keep me a little bit grounded in reality. I would always be thankful for him and want him in my life, but I couldn't get those feelings confused with being in love with him. I fixed my dad's food and made myself a salad. My stomach suddenly felt terrible, what was wrong with me? Why did I feel like in choosing the love of my life over my best friend was so wrong?

Just then Charlie walked in, smiling warily at me. "Smells good." He hung up his coat, kicking off his shoes and putting his gun away. "How was your day?"

I nodded. "Okay. I decided to make you a completely unhealthy and fattening dinner."

Charlie smiled, "that means it'll be delicious. Just let me go wash my hands we'll eat together."

In all of my boy problems I was also still getting used to my dad being a dad. When I'd first moved to Forks I thought he'd be laid-back and more like a barely there guardian. I was wrong, I'd realized that was just him being nervous and not knowing me. After a year he'd fell into the pattern of dad and more and more rules began to slowly show themselves and routine. Like eating dinner together. I sat his plate on the table and my salad across from him.

He came downstairs and we ate the first few minutes in silence. "Pretty busy day today, a lot of paperwork. I am truly tired."

I nodded picking at my salad. "Yeah...I had a lot of homework, but it's all done. It wasn't that hard once I read over it and everything. I didn't even have to call anyone."

Charlie was silent for awhile, "I think maybe you shouldn't see Edward as much."

I stopped pretending to care about the stupid salad or his boring day of being police Chief in a town like Forks. "Dad are you serious? I'm eighteen years old I can do whatever I want—"

My father slammed down his glass of milk. "No, you can't Bella and I'm tired of this! Of you thinking you're the adult. You can't spend every second of every day with that boy and I'm not going to let you. As long as you are living under my roof you are my child no matter how old you are and you'll do what I say."

I narrowed my eyes. "So what, you're _banning_ me from seeing my boyfriend? What happened to loving the Cullens?"

"I do like the Cullens but that kid is still bad news. And you can see him in school and twice a week. End of discussion." He continued eating now, dismissing me with a bite of his cheeseburger.

I stood up and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, not caring if I tripped over myself. How could my father be so cruel? Not care about my happiness. I mean yes, this was all a result of how _un_happy Edward had made me but still! I was so furious I plopped down on my bed. I thought about running away at that very moment but couldn't, I had to wait until Charlie was sleep. I took a bath and put on my pajamas, I lay in my bed for hours waiting on him to really be sleep. Only when I heard his signature snoring indicating a deep sleep did I dare get out of bed. I put stuffed pillows in it, because although Charlie often checked on me he never came closer than the doorway. Something that proved his parenting skills were still a little fuzzy, as any parent would make sure their kid was okay after a huge blowout. But, no time to waste thinking about my father figuring me out. I packed a few basic necessities and clothes before going to my window. I raised it and realized that it was a lot higher than Edward made it look. It was not at all as effortless to get in and out. I shut it as quietly as possible tiptoeing down the stairs. Once downstairs I went to use the phone. I couldn't risk turning on my truck and getting caught from the deafening rumble and I couldn't very well walk through the woods, either.

Just as I was about to call Edward I remembered he was on a three day hunting trip. He'd had this planned for weeks with just the guys, I knew that he would come if I called but I couldn't ruin his trip. Edward spent too much time with me as it is, I couldn't ruin his guy time. So instead I called Jacob, I didn't know who else to turn to. Jessica was a no, I didn't feel comfortable calling her. I couldn't call Mike as he would take my needing a shoulder to lean on for something much more, and there was only...Jake.

Edward had told me more than once that he had no problem with our friendship so why not call a friend? If I avoided Jake that was in some way admitting there was something between us to avoid, which there isn't. I punched in his number.

"Hello?" The voice was small and sing songy, nothing like Billy's who I expected to answer. It could only be Maggie who's voice now came back to mind.

"Hi...is Jake around?" I asked nervously.

There was a long silence. "No, bye."

She kept her voice happy and high but I could hear bitchiness. I had known Angela for over a year—I knew when a girl had hidden loathing for me. I headed upstairs just as the phone rang, I darted to pick it up. Maybe Edward had decided to call me after all which would _kind of_ mean I didn't ruin his trip.

"Hello." I answered happily.

"Bella?"

Jacob.

"Jake! Did Maggie tell you I called?" So she didn't hate me, I was just paranoid as usual.

"No...actually I checked the caller id and saw your number. What's wrong, it's pretty late to be calling?"

I sighed. Why had I called, I couldn't very well tell him I was angry because I couldn't see Edward. "Um, just wanted to say goodnight." I lied. I was not a good liar and especially not good at telling terrible, unrealistic, ones.

"Really? I think you're lying. Look, I'll come over there tomorrow okay we can hangout or something."

My heart beat quickened. "Great! Charlie will be happy to hear _that _at least."

"Okay whatever that means I'm not even going to ask. I have to go."

He clicked off and I felt a tinge of jealousy. Why was Maggie at Jake's house this late, what could they possibly be doing at almost two in the morning?

I was being ridiculous, they could just be kissing or cuddling but probably not. It made me feel queasy to think that they could be...well, having sex. It wasn't my place but I only wanted to remember Jake for the innocence he had left after the transformation. He was still a kid after all. Suddenly my eyes felt like the imaginary adhesive holding them up was fading. I went to my bed and fell asleep I had something to look forward to in the morning. Before I was dragged into my sleeping state I thought that maybe I was too excited for my own good but traded that thought for none.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any accompanying books. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction. I do however own this plot.

_A/n: So to make up for not updating in forever I did two in one night! This chapter is very "mean girls" I think and is meant to be more funny than anything else. I don't really like the ending but...oh well. Suggestions are awesome! Read and review please, thanks. :)_

I surprised myself with how early I woke up the next morning. I woke up at eight, beating the little bit of sun that would show itself by nine. Charlie had left for work and cooked me toast and sausage as a peace offering. I was touched by the gesture although I was in no way ready to forgive him for last night. No use in dwelling on that though as it would ruin my entire day which had the real potential to be good. I smiled while I chewed on the rubbery toast at the memories of spending time with Jacob. Sure this time there would be no motorcycles or anything as Dare Devilish, but at least I was closer to having my best friend back. I got dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail, I kept checking my wristwatch. Time seemed to be going by so slowly. Finally at ten Jake pulled up in his car and in the passenger seat was...Maggie. Her hair was in a bun held up by a light blue ribbon and she had on blue jeans, a blue tank top, and blue flip-flops. _Well, didn't she coordinate well_. I walked over to them smiling awkwardly, I was still waiting for her to call me a bitch or something for kissing her boyfriend. Instead, once they'd shut their doors she just smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey, Bells." Said Jake followed closely by Maggie. She didn't speak but instead eyed me tentatively, there was something behind her eyes I didn't like.

"Hey Jake and...Maggie, wasn't expecting the both of you."

"Well she kind of begged—"

"I just wanted to see why Jacob is so fascinated by you and your life." Said Maggie flatly.

I blushed, "well, what did you guys have in mind?"

Jake shrugged. "A movie in Port Angeles, I've been meaning to see that new super hero one if that's fine."

I nodded. "Yeah great, do you know the times?"

"Yes, I looked them up before we left one starts in two hours. We should probably leave now."

I nodded and we all got into his car, he and Maggie in the front, me in the backseat. Against my own will I could feel myself glaring at Maggie from my seat behind Jacob. I couldn't help feeling like she was intruding on something special, my time with Jake. Especially while they sat laughing and talking, Jake occasionally acknowledging that I was there.

The drive seemed the longest to Port Angeles it ever had to me. The only times I'd ever came here I wasn't alone and had the banter of friends or Edward. This time, although I wasn't alone it felt that way. When finally _did _arrive in Port Angeles I literally fell out of the car I was trying to get out so fast. Maggie laughed haughtily putting her hand over her mouth while Jake helped me up.

I dusted my knees off and pretended not to hear Maggie's chiming in my ears.

"I'll get the refreshments what do you guys want?" Asked Jake after we'd purchased our tickets, as if nothing had happened and everything was fine.

"Popcorn and a diet coke, _Jakey_." Said Maggie batting her eyelashes; I rolled my eyes.

"Um nachos and a white cherry slushy." I said handing him over my money which he politely declined.

So Maggie and I go into the theatre that still has a few lights dimly lit to find seats. She's picky about everything and keeps having us go down different isles because she finds something wrong with everyone one. Finally after what feels like an eternity she settles on three seats in the middle row, I stumble and end up falling into my seat. It's unusually clumsy even for me I note as I wiggle my way into a comfortable position.

"There aren't any boys around, you don't have to act like the damsel in distress." Says Maggie flatly rolling her eyes and tossing her bouncy hair over her shoulder.

"Um...it's not an act." I say shyly.

"Whatever, look I'm not stupid okay? Your sweet, innocent, idiot act is getting nowhere with me. I know you're after my boyfriend and you're not getting him."

My mouth hangs open limply and before I can come up with a proper response Jake comes and sits between us. He's smiling as he hands me my nachos and slushy. I sit the slushy in my cup holder and stuff my mouth before I blurt out something stupid.

"How are you two getting along?" He asks jokingly.

"Really well, Bella's a good listener." Says Maggie kissing Jake while glancing at me.

I turn ahead ready for the movie to start. This is going to be an excruciatingly long two hours I think as I sigh and sip my drink, sulking.

When I get home Charlie is sitting waiting in a chair while pretending to be watching ESPN. I head up the stairs only to hear him call my name.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently. It's not like I have anything better to do but I'd honestly prefer not to hear him bad mouth my boyfriend anymore.

"Billy called said you and Jacob were together, I'm happy you're giving other people a chance besides Cullen."

"Dad I'm not having a repeat of last night so either you get to the point quickly or I'm upstairs now."

Charlie blinks as if he's _really _biting his tongue and tells me goodnight. I say it back weakly heading upstairs exhausted from an awkward and tense two hours in the movie theatre. When I get upstairs I expect to flop down on my bed and maybe call Lauren because I know she'll be a real support system. Instead I'm greeted by Edward Cullen laying on my bed. His arms are behind his bed and he's looking up at the ceiling, even in a t-shirt and worn jeans he looks like a model. How lucky am I, right?

I let out a small scream from the shock and he quickly covers my mouth. "I'm glad you're happy to see me, Bella." His cool breath is in my ear and I smile as he removes his hand.

"I...I thought that you were on a hunting trip." I say looking up into his topaz eyes, I feel myself becoming dazzled.

He sits on my bed bringing me over with him. "I did go but I decided to leave a little early. Emmett and Jasper are still there of course but I missed you two much. I have to agree with them I have become quite..._whipped_."

Edward chuckles and I push him jokingly although he doesn't budge. If anyone is whipped it's _me_ I think as we lay on the bed and he strokes my hair. "So what'd you do today while I was out?"

"Ugh...you don't even want to know." I say as he looks at me quizzically and I kiss his cold lips gently.

"Kiss me again and I think that'll actually be true." He whispers and I do glad to forget my less than perfect day.


End file.
